silvermoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm Change
Profile of Dawn Read Spier and Mary-Anne Spier: on June 30th both babies came to the world on the Planet Vulcan they had golden-rod and blue hair and pointed ears and slanted eyebrows they began to age very fast too fast by forming a odd Pupae that pumped and glowed in a strangest unearthly light then it thinned out came young-looking teenagers they wore both Human High School uniforms with socks and shoes they donated their crib for a teenager's bed and their toys she were sold to a child her parents and their doctor were in shock she told her parents they had aged by forming a oddest Pupae now a teenager she and her twin sister attended Crossroads High School with her friends then something happened she caught her eye on of a young man with black hair and blue eyes she was in Love her twin and her friends spied on Luke and Dawn they were talking and then Luke gave her twin sister a Betrothal ring as he slipped it on they were betrothed at birth now they were ready to take a big step becoming a couple Stacey told Dawn to bath with eels to build up her cycle in the Visitor way as Dawn bathed and more bathing followed so her cycle the eels gave her a insight she thought having a child with red hair and blue eyes and her skin color as their interwedding arrived on the planet Dawn walked with power and grace of a woman the music was from V the Series then the priest spoke words in the Visitor way a helper brought out a robotic Rat with food it gave out a squeak Dawn picked it up and opened her alien mouth very wide too wide and swallowed it whole her father found it unsettling his aide told the ambassador about their race living in huge starships and the Visitor Homeworld the interwedding went on with a Visitor theme dancing and music and chanting to the couple and eating live robotic Rats and Mice and Spiders and Birds his wife planned her daughter's interwedding wearing a Visitor uniform she made herself she pinned her hair in a bun and covering with a hat after the interwedding her mother asked the members to build a huge starship they voted for them to study the Humans then so many of their built starships were built round-shaped they were done after building they moved inside very slowly Dawn was huge and large a greenish line appeared on her neck she carried her bag in one hand the people placed kids stuff in her bag Dawn and her consort watched as their ship left Vulcan it powered up very fast it was in outer space now in outer space the ship went into warp drive it went very slowly at long last Dawn was in labor her friends gathered around her she made very strangely gurgling noise came her own voice box then her other best friend held a huge but large Egg then it began to hatch it cracked a cry of a young small little girl her other best friend held a Live robotic Bird for the child to gobble the child took it and ate it whole the Doctor saw a small little red hair child eating a Live robotic Rat their huge round starships entered the Earth's sky 50 of them it floated over the city of Tokyo,Japan Dawn recovered from the birth of a young small child now wearing a child's Visitor uniform Dawn rose to the full rank of Wing Commnander as their Wing Commnander she commnanded to take ever people the shuttles flew down the city was under siege and her law she saw a man and a woman dressed in pants and t-shirts they were holding guns the child watched the two Humans her aunt saw her talking to the Captain as time went by the people were inside her Speech to the Human Race: Greetings we come in peace we need your help our world needs your water and your people to surive and thrive on our planet we are called the Vulcans a highly race we are your Allies we heard your cry of War the Humans saw a young-looking young woman who began speaking she was wearing a Visitor Commanander's uniform the Humans were in shock a drawing of a young-looking young woman eating a Live Robotic Bird a couple were grossed a guard wearing his Visitor uniform he guided some school kids they were TeamMates dressed in Visitor cadet uniforms they went into the shuttle and flew away into the Mother ship inside a huge hanger bay the newly Wing Commnander stood proud and tall her human-looking eyes were slited so the Vulcans then a TeamMate fell something from Dawn came out from her own mouth a forked Visitor's tongue he was freaked to look at her new tongue it sprayed Vemon in his eyes he could not see where he was going he now see more strangely and odd Dawn gave the TeamMate a warning a man held a camera to his eye he was in shock to see young-looking young women wearing Visitor uniforms her twin sister was speaking to him a shuttle landed he rushed back to headquarters to meet a man and a woman Dawn sensed their auras and speech her twin sister held a box inside a kitten it squeaked loudly after the kitten settled down Dawn was looking out the window of the Mother ship a huge light fromed people with cat ears and tails they were in their ship.